1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new fishing rod holding device for holding a fishing rod while fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing rod holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing rod holding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,875; U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,894; U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,205; U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,519; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,301; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,606.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing rod holding device. The inventive device includes an elongate post with a sleeve for holding a fishing rod pivotally coupled to the upper end of the post. The sleeve has a hook extending from it. A guide arm is coupled to the post. A catch is pivotally coupled to the mounting post and is positioned adjacent the guide arm.
In these respects, the fishing rod holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a fishing rod while fishing.